


John's Little Talk

by IAmMelonlord



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/IAmMelonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You believe he’s alive too don’t you!”<br/>“John he needed you but he’s gone. I’m sorry…. so sorry…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Little Talk

“ Oh yeah and Mycroft how is YOUR therapy going hm? What have you been diagnosed with? Or have you convinced them that it is in fact possible to be overly involved in your brother’s life, convince the smartest man in the world that you couldn’t care less about him, and attempt to coerce others into taking care of him all the while convincing everyone that you don’t care. You care Mycroft. I may have just been the braun to his brains but you can’t fool me.” 

“You think he needed braun, John? You underestimate my brother. He did what he did perfectly fine before you. With you, well, have you seen an artist without a muse? They can work but it’s slow and desperate. With you his cases increased and were solved quicker. I’ve read your blog, Mr. Watson-”

“ Yes, you’ve read my military file, medical record and therapy notes, what a surprise you’ve read the ONLY public part of me.”

“... He was different when he had you John. You inspired him. You pushed him. You stayed with him. You were what he had been searching for in all those narcotics. You do for him what he can’t. You complete him.”

“ You said ‘do’! You changed to present tense! You believe he’s alive too don’t you!”

“John he needed you but he’s gone. I’m sorry…. so sorry…”

“Well you bloody well ought to be! You’re his brother! You should have done everything in your power to help him, instead you gave him up and now he’s gone!” Mycroft waited and let his companion think. His eyes flitted about as they do when he is frustrated, then he adjusts him weight on his cane. “Congratulations, he’s gone.”

John turned and walked out, more like an old man than a soldier. As he passed, he pushed a teacup to the floor with the end of his cane. It was the one Mycroft had politely offered him when he entered.  
John left without looking back, knowing he may never see a Holmes again. 

 

He stopped his cab at Angelo’s where he had inherited Sherlock’s table. The look Angelo himself gives John says he never believed Sherlock and John were strictly platonic, that he believed John just lost his lover. The look John gives the empty chair across from him doesn’t say anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short little piece, it was part of a bigger fic but I scrapped the rest. If you're wondering, initially my inspiration was the song Little Talks, which is where the name came from. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
